


Sherstrade ficlet: Shyness

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock is adorable, inspired by a book, sherlock is very very very shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock has a question for Greg.Inspiration: a book





	

“Doyouwanttogoonadatewithmetonight?”

He knew his question wasn’t asked properly. It was said too fast,too quite and for a moment Sherlock was sure Greg hadn’t heard it.

He wanted to look up and see Greg’s expression but he couldn’t. It was too scary, too weird and Sherlock wasn’t sure how he would handle the rejection.

There was a 50/50 chance Greg would say no. He wasn’t being silly or insecure, Sherlock just knew those were the odds.

They’d know each other for 6 years now, ups and downs. If Sherlock were being really honest, and he couldn’t not be, then there had been more downs then ups. He wasn’t easy to deal with and people didn’t have much patience for his weird habits and too honest mouth.

He waited, the silence going on for a while and he bit his lip, nerves were entering his body, possible scenario’s filling his head , one even worse then the rest.

“Sherlock.”

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched. He bit his lip again, eyes still down. He didn’t want to flinch or tense up but he couldn’t help himself. Even with Greg, who he trusted with his life, he couldn’t just relax. He always flinched with people touched him. It was frustration for him and the person touching him. Some got upset and sad, a lot just got mad and left.

Greg just let his hand rest on Sherlock’s shoulder, moving his thumb lightly up and down, the weight warm and heavy.

“Sherlock. I know it’s hard but I need you to look up for a second, maybe two. I can’t answer your question to your curls.”

Sherlock bit his lip again, running Greg’s sentence over in his head. Greg was right of course, talking to Sherlock’s curls would be silly and Sherlock wanted to see Greg’s lips when he talked. He liked the form of Greg’s lips, the softness of them. At least they looked soft to Sherlock.

Sherlock tilted up his head, eyes resting to watch over Greg’s shoulders. Greg’s hand on his shoulder moved to Sherlock’s neck slowly, the warmth spreading over Sherlock’s body.

“That’s good Sherlock. Could you look at me for a second?”

Sherlock’s eyes went left to right fast before stopping on Greg’s lips. He saw Greg smile and it made him relax just a little. Greg’s fingers had reached the end of his hair, fingers lightly playing with the ends. Sherlock closed his eyes briefly, loving the feeling before forcing his eyes open again, gaze flickering to Greg’s for a second. He saw nothing but kindness in them, and something deeper that made his body tingle. He couldn’t keep contact for long, eyes going back to the floor before going to Greg’s lips again. He saw them move, a sensation of relief and lightness washing over him as Greg answered his question.

“Yes. My answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the book 'Win Some, Lose Some.' by Shay Savage. You can find more information here: https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/31558066-win-some-lose-some  
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
